Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Was Snokes Tod zu bedeuten hat
__INDEX__ Nach Das Erwachen der Macht habe ich den Blog "Wer ist "Oberster Anführer" Snoke?" verfasst. Nun wissen wir, Snoke ist ein vor Erwachen der Macht unbekannter Charakter von weit außerhalb. Viele Fans waren daraufhin enttäuscht, dass sich Disney sich nicht hat vom Erweiterten Universum hat inspirieren lassen (bspw. Darth Plagueis oder Sith-Imperator Vitiate), welches es gleich zu Beginn für unkanonisch erklärt hatte, um mögliche Kanoninkonsistenzen ihrerseits zu eliminieren. In Erwachen der Macht hat Regisseur J. J. Abrams Snokes Charakter noch sehr spärlich benutzt und ihn durch ein Hologramm geheimnisvoll erscheinen lassen. Rian Johnson zeigt uns nun Snokes richtige Größe — und lässt Kylo Ren ihn töten. Für viele kam das unerwartet und Johnson klärt damit kaum Fragen, die sich um Snokes Figur ranken. War's das jetzt? Hat Kylo genug Charisma um den Obersten Anführer der Ersten Ordnung in Episode IX zu mimen? Mit diesen Fragen wird sich wiederum J. J. Abrams beschäftigen müssen. Fans wiederum haben ihre eigenen Theorien, welche Auswirkungen Snokes Tod auf Episode IX und das Star Wars-Universum haben wird. Vorbemerkungen Zweimal drei Sachen möchte ich generell anmerken, die in der Szene Schlüsselelemente waren, und auf die ich in mehreren Theorien eingehen werde: # I see his mind, I see his every intent. ... I cannot be betrayed ... → Snoke ist allwissend # I see him ... strike true → Snoke weiß, was richtig ist # I see him turning the lightsaber → Snoke sieht die Zukunft voraus # he ... kills his true enemy! → Snoke beschreibt die Notwendigkeit, dass sich Kylo von einem Widersacher befreit # I know, what I have to do → Kylo weiß ebenfalls, was richtig ist und getan werden muss Theorien Snoke wurde getäuscht Er dachte, er würde noch wesentlich länger leben. Wie Darth Tenebrous erlag er einem Irrtum. Demnach muss er Rey angelogen haben, dass er alles über Kylo wisse oder Kylo ist wirklich mächtiger und kann sich gegen die Totalüberwachung als Schüler durch die Macht zu schützen. Dann hat sowohl Kylo seinen Meister betrogen als auch Regisseur Rian Johnson den Zuschauer um eine Aufklärung von Snokes Identität und eine Weiterführung dieses in Erwachen der Macht noch geheimnisvollen und furchteinflößenden Charakters. Snoke wusste, dass er sterben wird Wenn Snoke sehr wohl gespürt hat, dass sich das Lichtschwert bewegt und er deshalb die Augen geschlossen hat, um sich nicht zu verraten, könnte das darauf hindeuten, dass er dies wohlweislich in Kauf genommen hat"Kylo Ren Did NOT Betray SNOKE!! (SPOILERS)" auf YouTube. Warum? Dass Snoke jeden Gedanken Kylos sehen kann, hat er ja gesagt. Daher ist die Theorie vielleicht schon etwas wahrscheinlicher als die vorherige. Allerdings stellt sich somit die Frage, warum Snoke dann seinen mächtigen Posten als Anführer der Ersten Ordnung aufgibt. Die Lösung könnte in der bisher ungeklärten Frage nach Snokes wahrer Identität liegen. Snoke hat Suizid begangen/wollte sterben Wie ein Zauberer lenkt er durch einen Monolog vom Geschehen ab. Das gibt ihm die Möglichkeit, entweder selbst das Lichtschwert zu drehen und zu zünden oder mit der Macht Kylo dazu zu zwingen. Wieso sollte Rey sein wahrer Feind sein? Klar, sie hat ihm eine Narbe verpasst, aber sie hat nicht einmal ihre Ausbildung zum Jedi abgeschlossen und hegt auch sonst nicht den Drang, ihm mehr als nötig gefährlich zu werden. Snoke ist da wesentlich strenger als er. Sicherlich musste Kylo ein strenges Training hinnehmen. Wahrscheinlich sollte Kylo alle Verbindungen kappen. Snoke musste aus einem bestimmten Grund sterben Aus filmischer Sicht ist ganz klar: Kylo musste sein eigener Meister werden. Jeder, der unterdrückt wird, will irgendwann ausbrechen. Es ist schon seit Jahrhunderten bei den Sith seitdem Darth Bane die Regel der Zwei einführte Tradition, dass der Schüler irgendwann den Meister tötet, wenn er mächtiger als dieser geworden ist. Auch wenn Snoke und Kylo keine Sith sind, eifern beide diesen und dem Galaktisches Imperium nach: Snoke mit der Starkiller-Basis und Kylo mit seinem Vader-Kult um seinen Großvater. Andererseits war Snokes Körper alt und von Narben übersät. Ebenso wird angenommen, dass er verdreht ist und Snoke starke Schmerzen hatte. Vielleicht wollte Snoke diesem Körper nur zu gern entkommen. Das Weiteren konnte Kylo seinen Vater nur mit dessen Einverständnis töten und schaffte es bei seiner Mutter nicht. Denn Snoke ist der Auffassung, dass nur jemand aus der Skywalker-Blutlinie die letzten Jedi vernichten kann. Das hat Snoke erzürnt. Vielleicht war die Tötung seines Meisters eine Aufgabe, die den unsicheren Kylo weiter zur Dunklen Seite gebracht hat. Sein wahrer Feind kann aber eigentlich entweder nur er selbst oder vielleicht Luke sein. Demnach hätte Snoke nicht den unmittelbaren Moment gemeint, sondern eher einen Prozess, der Snoke in die Lage versetzt, Luke später auf Crait entgegenzutreten, was dazu führt, dass die Macht-Projektion so verausgabt, dass er schließlich stirbt. Somit hätte er zwar dem Widerstand mehr Zeit verschafft, aber der wahre Gewinner wäre im Prinzip Snoke, auch wenn er nun tot ist. Snoke ist nicht tot Einige Fans gehen noch weiter: Snoke hat sich tatsächlich eines Tricks bedient und zwar ist er nicht tot, sondern hat es nur so aussehen lassen. Der Trick musste perfekt sein, damit auch Hux später der Täuschung auf den Leim geht. Dadurch, dass die gesamte Galaxis an Snokes Tod glaubt, ergeben sich völlig neue Möglichkeiten. Beispielsweise ist so ein Angriff von zwei Seiten möglich: Der offensichtliche und erwartete durch die Erste Ordnung, nun angeführt von Kylo Ren. Und ein Überraschungsangriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Ein Fan belegt seine Theorie damit, dass Snoke Rey offenbart, dass er ihren und Kylos Geist mit der Macht verbunden hat. Wenn Snoke tot wäre, so der Fan, hätte die Verbindung aufgehoben werden müssen, doch das ist nicht der Fall"What REALLY Happened to Snoke - Star Wars: The Last Jedi Explained (Spoilers)" auf YouTube. Dass diese Verbindung nur einmal hergestellt und nicht aktiv aufrecht erhalten werden muss, hält der Fan nicht für möglich, belegt dies aber nicht. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, dass, wie im Film angedeutet, ohnehin eine emotionale Verbindung zwischen den beiden besteht. Rey scheint Sympathie für Kylo zu empfinden und beide scheinen die Verbindung mehr behalten als loswerden zu wollen. Vielleicht halten sie sie selbst unbewusst aufrecht. Snoke war in der Lage, Reys und Kylos Geist über weite Strecken durch die Galaxis zu verbinden und Rey konnte sogar Kylos Umgebung sehen. Hinzu kommt, dass Snoke, der als überaus mächtiger Machtnutzer bezeichnet wird, bereits vor Erwachen der Macht vielen Menschen in der Galaxis Visionen schickte. Warum sollte er dann nicht in der Lage sein, Kylo und Rey nur eine Illusion zu zeigen. Hux konnte schließlich dadurch überzeugt werden, dass Snokes Elite-Prätorianergarde in seinem Thronsaal ausgelöscht wurde"**SPOILERS** SNOKE SCENE is a BIG TRICK!! - Star Wars The Last Jedi (Theory)" auf YouTube. Snoke kehrt zurück thumb Vielleicht ist das nicht die einzige Form, die Snoke annehmen kann, vielleicht war er nur bis zu seinem Tod an den Körper gefesselt. thumb|[[Macht-Geist|Sithgeist (Konzeptzeichnung zu Die letzten Jedi)]] Wir wissen, dass Jedi in den Filmen über die Möglichkeit verfügten, als Machtgeister zurückzukehren, nachdem sie eins mit der Macht geworden waren. In einigen Konzeptzeichnungen zu Die letzten Jedi gab es eine Szene, in welcher Luke statt Yoda ein Sith-Geist erscheint"Luke Skywalker Visited by Sith Ghost Deleted Scene Explained | The Last Jedi" auf YouTube. Aus dem nun unkanonischen Prä-Disney Erweiterten Universum wissen wir, dass auch die Sith einmal über diese Fähigkeit verfügten, auch wenn sie meistens an einen Ort gebunden waren und nur als Stimme zurückkehrten, wie Qui-Gon Jinn. Das Problem für dunkle Machtnutzer besteht darin, dass dieses Wissen, wie vieles über die Sith-Alchemie über die Jahre verloren gegangen sein müsste, spätestens als Darth Gravid die alten Schriften und Holocrons vernichtete. Qui-Gon lernt diese Fähigkeit von den Schamanen der Whillls (nach einigen Quellen soll er seine Ausbildung dort nicht abgeschlossen haben, was erklärt, warum er sich nicht als Geist manifestieren kann) und gibt dieses Wissen an Yoda weiter, der seinerseits noch einmal die Schamanen aufsucht und dann schließlich Obi-Wan daran teilhaben lässt"The Whills - THE MOST POWERFUL STAR WARS CHARACTER" auf YouTube. In The Clone Wars erfahren wir, dass auch Anakin die Whills aufsucht, als er noch ein Jedi ist. Wenn er dieses Wissen mit auf die Dunkle Seite genommen hat, kann es sein, dass Snoke sich dieses Wissen von Kylos Großvater zu eigen gemacht hat"How Did Anakin Become a Force Ghost in Return of the Jedi? (The Anakin-Force Priestess Theory)" auf YouTube. Es heißt, Snoke habe lange Zeit in den Unbekannten Regionen verbracht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er bereits immer diesen Körper besessen hat. Vielleicht flieht er auch dorthin zurück, um sich dort zum Gegenschlag (und Rache an Kylo?) zu rüsten (wie Lord Voldemort bei Harry Potter oder Anubis in Stargate). Fazit Und letztendlich überlässt Rian Johnson für Episode IX wieder J. J. Abrams das Feld. Sollten wir mit dieser Theorie falsch liegen, wäre es zumindest fair von Abrams, wenn er zumindest bei der Identität Snokes ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel bringen könnte. Rian Johnson hat den Zuschauer mit seinen Plottwists ja gerne mehr als einmal mit weniger dastehen lassen als vorher. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag